The sphere
by omega2199
Summary: She opened the saddle bag and pulled out a small steel sphere. The moment the sphere was in her hands, the horse dissolved into vapors and the sphere started spinning. Then it started to glow as all of a sudden a glowing image of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, child of Rome, cons... Jeyna, (or Jayna), Post Mark of Athena, a tad sad at times... Rated T do to angst and violent themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everybody! I promised some of my more recent reviewers that I would update **_**something **_**by Tuesday, so here it is! (Set after mark of Athena, In New Rome) Read&Review please...**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus and any characters or settings that are affiliated with them.**

It was in the middle of dinner when it came.

Everyone was sitting in the dining hall, celebrating the called off war with camp Half-blood. Everyone except Reyna that is.

No, Reyna was sitting outside on the patio, staring off into the east, waiting for the flying warship to appear. In the last iris message from the seven they were in the middle of a battle in Greece, but they said they would be returning soon.

Reyna sighed and pulled out her dagger, looking at her reflection. She saw a girl who was fierce, scary even. Un approachable. Not social. And she knew that that was what every one else saw too. Well, every one else but _him_. _He_ saw past the facade, and right into _her_. _He _was the only one.

Reyna shook her head, frowning.

"No Reyna. He has a new girlfriend now." She said bitterly, thinking aloud to herself "He's happy. You can't go around thinking that way"

But it was true, and she knew it. _He_ was the only one, other than Hylla who saw through _her_ mask. Who dared to come close to _her_, get to know _her_, fall in _love _with _her. _

Reyna shook her head and got up to go inside, Argentum and Arum on her heels. She knew that Gwen had told (threatened) Dakota and Bobby to keep an eye on her, make sure she wasn't getting depressed or anything, and it wouldn't do any good for them to find her moping out here.

They might try to _talk_ to her for gods sakes. Or worse, tell _Gwen_ (Who was the only that knew) to talk to her.

So she went inside and sat between Bobby and Dakota. Argentum and Arum settling down obediently by her feet. Before she knew it, a cheese burger and an iced chai tea with two tea bags was whisked through the air to her. Causing tears to prick at the corners of her eyes at the sight.

Double chai was the tea that _he _always made when they had to stay late to do paperwork. And _he_ took her for her first ever cheese burger a week before he disappeared.

Reyna quickly wiped away her tears, glancing around discreetly to make sure nobody noticed. But everybody was to busy staring at the entrance to the hall to notice her.

"What's going on?" She asked, turning around to see what people were looking at, her next sentence forgotten when she saw it.

Because at the door stood a storm spirit.

A ventus.

No, one of _his _ventus! She would recognise his brand of magic anywhere! (Her ADHD side wondered whether this was due to her time with Circe, or just because she knew _him_ so well).

The storm spirit (It was in horse form) slowly started trotting towards her, everyone subconsciously moving away from it, sensing it's chaos origins.

She felt her heart lurch. Did Jason come back? But no, the horse had made its way to her table and now she could see that it was riderless. She noticed a saddle bag on its side and it was for that that Reyna hesitantly stood up and reached for.

The horse let her approach, and she could feel all of the eyes in the room staring at her. She opened the saddle bag and pulled out a small steel sphere. The moment the sphere was in her hands, the horse dissolved into vapors and the sphere started spinning. Then it started to glow as all of a sudden a glowing image of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, defeater of the black throne of Kronos, destroyer of the Titan Krios and former boyfriend of Reyna Evans hovered above the sphere.

"Jason" Could be heard by everybody in the room as Reyna disbelievingly whispered it, staring at the face of her former co-praetor.

"Hey Warrior girl." The image said as Reyna gapped at it, tears slowly starting to burn at the corners of her eyes once again. "This is a recording device that Leo figured out how to make from studying some of Archimedes scrolls we found. He gave me and Perce each one. I hope it works. Anyway, finger's crossed Tempest gets this to you. I'm sending this to you because a couple days after we left New Rome, I got the rest of my memories back. I was going to tell you the moment I realized but the girl's convinced me it would mean more in person."

By now, Reyna had tears in her eyes, and she knew it too.

"Nico has an idea. A crazy, stupid idea. But one that might just save the world. And whether it works or not, I'm not going to be able to make it back to say I love you, or to beg for the forgiveness I don't deserve. Reyna Evans I'm calling you from Epirus, in the middle of a war, to tell you I love you one last time." By this point, Reyna had tears silently streaming down her face, but everyone was still to shocked to do anything.

"To tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for not remembering your smile, your laugh or how rare all of those are to see. I'm sorry for hurting you by coming back with Piper. And I'm sorry that this time, I'm not coming back."

"And right now, I'm telling you that I remember. Reyna Evans I remember every glance, kiss, touch we've ever shared. I remember sneaking out well after midnight just to see your face. I remember when I flew you out to the city, and we got ambushed by that Chimera at the theatre."

"I remember every chai tea latte, always with two bags, that we shared while staying up late signing paper's and forms. I remember our first kiss when we were 13, and every single one since then. I remember the first time I slept over at your villa, and how we barely got any sleep that night."

"Reyna, I remember when I got injured in the Titan war, and how you didn't leave my side for the rest of the battle. I remember fighting Krios with you, and thinking that even if I was going to die that day, then I would be happy to die fighting beside you."

"And Warrior girl, you've always been the strongest person I knew, but you don't always have to be strong, and since I'm not going to be there anymore to make remind you of that, make sure that you don't forget to let someone in every now and then, because the worlds a lonely place when you're by yourself. If anything, you've taught me that."

"So let me say it one last time. Reyna Evans, Warrior girl, I love you more than anything in all of the world, and now, you're going have to be strong enough to keep on moving every day. Strong enough to let someone else in, strong enough to get over me, because you are too amazing of a woman to waste your life away."

"Jason?" A voice could be heard as a door could be heard opening from off screen.

From the left of the screen, Leo came on, looking strangely sober for the normaly hyper-active demigod.

Jason frowned, and then his face became blank as he glanced over at Leo, assessing his expression and quiet demeanor.

"It's Time?" Jason asked, his face still blank but his eyes begging to hear Leo say that it wasn't.

"Come on Sparky," Leo said as he clasped a hand on Jason's shoulder, a weak smile appearing on his face. "It's time to go get suited up, Percy's already done and getting ready on the upper deck."

"Okay, just give me a minute?" Jason asked, his emotionless act cracking for a moment to show just how scared he was. It broke Reyna's heart, and judging by Leo's expression, it broke his too.

"Sure, okay man." Leo said as he turned around. "I'll just… Give you a minute."

With that he walked away, and off screen you could hear a door close.

When Jason turned back to face her, his scared, and that scared Reyna. Reyna had only ever seen him like this a couple times before, and those were all either in occasions where she was injured, and once when they were preparing to march Mount Tamalpais.

Jason opened his mouth, but no words came out. He smiled sadly, but it looked more like a grimace.

"So I guess this is it, I've run out of time. I love you Warrior Girl. Go live a happy life, and I'll be waiting for you in Elysium."

And with that, his hand reached up, and the image shut off, the sphere stopped spinning, and all that was left was a broken girl standing alone in a room full of shocked stares, desperately clutching on to a small steel sphere as if her life depended on it.

And if someone had looked into her eyes at that moment, they would have seen hollow pits of never ending blackness, and one word on her lips.

_Jason._

**AN: Well that was depressing, wasn't it? I'm strongly considering doing another chapter about what happens after, but I might just leave this a one-shot. If you have any idea's, please, add them into your review. If you don't like Jeyna, that's fine, there are plenty of other good ships but please don't flame me purely because you don't like the pairing, I WILL proceed to laugh at it. **

**Review PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!  
-Om**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! So sorry thats its been forever since I've updated... consider this your Tuesday update for the week...**

**Also, give a hand to _Gaga4Jeyna _as they requested this in their review, it took form in a plot bunny, and snowballed into this... Hopefully everyone likes it? If you have idea's for things you'd like me to write, drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do (because I have no life).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the PJO and HoH universe, nor any of the characters.**

She looked up from her feet, gazing at the three judges sitting in front of her in disbelief.

"Elysium?" She asked, almost not daring to believe it.

The judge in the middle, who's gilded mask was more ornate than the others tilted his head as if to say yes, before the one on the right began to talk some more.

But she wasn't listening.

Reyna was completely tuned out.

She was bewildered.

She had _not_ expected to end up in Elysium.

Sure, she'd helped bring peace and eliminate the hostility between camps when she was younger, after the main battles. But she had also fought against the Greeks in the start.

She had killed_ children_. She was a nightmare. She was _their_ nightmare.

After the war she had closed herself off even more. And it certainly didn't help that during the war, in order to maintain the guise that she hated the Greeks, in order to keep up the image that she was Roman through and through, and therefore keep at least _one _sane praetor in the senate she had had to fight. Fight hard and furious. She became a terror. One of the most feared Romans of the time.

The Greeks hated her. There wasn't one Greek demigod alive who, by the end of the war, hadn't had at least one relative, friend or loved one killed by her.

She was feared, and that hurt.

Because what they didn't know is that she _tried._ Oh gods how she tried to reign back the Romans, to cut the losses discreetly.

Offer to lead a strike team in instead of having the Trivia kids poison half of the camp.

Insisting that she lead the attack instead of Octavian, or one of the more ruthless centurions.

Or sending the few children of Fortuna and Felicitas they had to battle first and in situations so bad, they were pretty much guaranteed to die early. Which in turn gave the Romans such horrible luck; it definitely evened the playing field.

She saved lives but she also stole them away all too soon. And it the end, she just didn't really know whether she stole more than she saved.

And the wondering, the questioning if she could have done better, could have saved more. That was what almost did her in. That and the nightmares.

Oh, the nightmares.

Because suitably, the nightmare had nightmares. She would see the bodies of the children she had slaughtered, the rows and rows of shrouds at the end of it all.

All of the faces of despair, the empty eyes of those who had to retrieve their fallen, the fallen of the strikes _she had _ordered.

And it almost became too much, the hurt, the nightmares, the angry glares. Keeping up the gods be damned façade! And she became so _lonely_ without him there.

Because then there was Jason.

After she got the message, the message that still seemed so clear it could have been just last week. Well, people were much more wary of her.

She went from the blood thirsty Roman, to the broken girl who had wormed her way into their beloved praetors heart. People weren't quite sure what to make of her.

Some hated her still, figuring that she was treacherous. A two faced liar who was only with him for the status.

Others avoided her. She wasn't quite sure why they did, but she remembered being thank full that at least it was one less person who she had to talk to. One less awkward silence, hateful glare, or pitying glance.

The pity was the worse.

Because jealousy? That was laughable. Hatred? At least that was predictable. And at least she could deal with guilt. But this, this was new.

She was supposed to be Reyna, the strong, battle hardened warrior who nobody dared pity. But now, now she had been lowered.

The video message had inadvertently let people in, they had now seen just a little bit of her. Of the girl who still occasionally got scared of the dark. The girl who regretted almost _everything_ about her life.

And then they were free to judge her, and judge her they did. They claimed she was two faced, a traitor. Because she heard the whispers behind her back. In the senate, she saw the looks people gave her.

They had seen that on the inside, she was weak. And that was not tolerated for a woman of her status.

She was a liability, and seen as one until she resigned a week later.

"…And therefore, due mainly to your heroic actions during the war 2 years prior to this date, it has been seen fit for you to be awarded with Elysium." The first judge said, continuing a sentence she had missed entirely.

And then the fear struck.

She felt numb as she was walked towards Elysium, marched in between the two shades.

It was like having a panic attack. She felt disconnected from whatever was happening around her, all she could focus on was the fear.

Because now she was going to see _him_. She was going to face the countless Greeks and Romans she had either killed, or knowingly sentenced to their deaths.

And she wasn't sure she could do it.

Would he approve?

Would he be okay with who she had become, would he approve of the decisions she had made?

And then, then she was forced out of her revelations, because the shades had stopped, they had reached the gates.

Her first thought was that they were huge. The gates leading in too paradise were at least three stories tall. And then, as though on some hidden signal, they started to open.

And her breath was taken away.

It was beautiful, a complete mishmash of everything in history that caused awe.

She walked forward as if in a trance.

She was amazed at the beauty of Elysium, the arches and towers, gardens and ponds.

When she noticed that there were no longer shades on either side of her, she turned around and realised they had stopped at the entrance, which she had unknowingly walked through.

And then the gates were closing. And she saw one of them tilt his head, as if to say 'good luck'.

She tilted her head in return.

* * *

Reyna slowly turned around; turning to face the utopia she had walked into. And she realised that she had changed. Her body was different, younger. Most of her scars were gone, and her hair was braided neatly down her back. She was wearing an SPQR T-shirt, jean shorts and converse.

With a start, she realised this was the outfit she would wear to walk around New Rome before she became Praetor.

She looked just like she did when she was fifteen she thought with a wry smile, before any of this mess had started.

And as she looked up, to get another view of the paradise she had walked into, she saw _him_.

_He_ was standing there, waiting for _her_ and her heart leapt because the look on his face wasn't bitter or angry, or even disapproval as she feared it might be. No, the look on his face was one of joy. It may have been tinted with the hint of sadness in his eyes, but the smile on his face and the dimples in his cheeks made up for it a hundred times over.

And Reyna ran.

She ran and ran straight into his arms.

Tears streaming down her face all she could register was the sound of his voice as he murmured reassurances, the screams from the fields of punishment, and the small, metallic sphere digging into her skin, from the chain she had it hanging from.

And then she looked up into his eyes, and he wiped away each and every one of her tears, as he grinned at her with his real smile. The one that he saved just for Reyna, Julia, Bobby, Gwen and a few select others.

Not the fake, confident smile he flashed the senate. Or the calm, handsome smile he wore when walking around new Rome. No, this was a special smile. The one that made his scar turn and his eyes sparkle.

And for the first time in two year Reyna felt safe and happy.

Because a grin of her own slowly started to rise on her face, as he offered his hand to her, and she took it and they started to walk.

And neither of them said a word, because all of the words that were needed were in the smile on her face, the way his hand fit in hers, and the sphere, bouncing as they walked hand in hand to a building suspiciously like the praetors villa's.

**AN: So I really hope everyone liked it! I'm considering doing a thing where the seven (Nico, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Annabeth, Leo and Coach Hedge) come back, as was the original plan, but I might not. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day and I will ALWAYS respond to them (unless its anonymous, or by a guest)**

**Thanks,**

**-Om**


End file.
